Rokko Chan/russgamemaster
Bio The protagonist of her self-titled Flash Mega Man game. Rokko Chan was built to defeat the six evil robots of Dr. Mad. After the events of her source game, she joined the epic battle to cancel the destruction of the Marvel universe. Class: Generalist No strengths or weaknesses against any class. Passives Cybernetic - immune to Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, and Obsolete Tech. Very high crit resistance. Blazing Speed - chance to dodge attacks E-Tank - recharging fully heals you. Refreshes every three rounds. Attacks L1 - Rokko Buster Ranged Gun Tech One Enemy 5 hits (special) Aimed Shot - applies Pinpoint Target before attacking. (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (self) Perfect Shot - next ranged attack does extra damage (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% L2 Multi-Function Rolling Ring Ranged Slashing All Enemies 5 hits (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Pressure Points - causes Dizzy, Weakened, Slowed, or Exposed. Volcano Cannon Ranged Gun Fire Explosion One Enemy (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Scorched - applies Scorched to burning targets. (enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. (enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit (all allies) Strengthened - attack increased by 25% L6 Multi-Function Forest Whip Slashing Melee One Enemy (special) Hemorrhaging Attack - triggers all applications of Bleeding (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to tenderized enemies (enemy) 3x bleeding - takes damage each turn and when performing hostile actions. (enemy) Cornered - removes and prevents protection. (enemy) Off-Balance - removes and prevents follow-up attacks. (all allies) Wind-Up - next attack does extra damage Lightning Flash Ranged Electric Energy One Enemy 5 hits (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) High Crits - high chance to crit (enemy) Static Charge - nearby electric attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. (enemy) Crackle - chance to take electric damage after performing a hostile action. (enemy) Blinded - next single-target attack has a chance to miss (enemy) Ozone - takes increased damage from electric attacks and effects L9 Multi-Function Ice Shield Ranged Ice One Enemy 3 round cooldown (enemy) Frozen - evasion reduced to 0 (enemy) Chilled - takes damage each turn. Evasion reduced. (all allies) Ice Shield - absorbs a certain amount of damage. Melee attacks become ice attacks and cause Chilled. Applies Frostbound to melee attackers. Immune to Ice attacks and debuffs. Jet Missile Ranged Explosion One Enemy 6 hits (special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against (special) Paragon Exploiter - deals extra damage to enemies with Dizzy, Slowed, Exposed, Weakened, Combo Setup, or Stun (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (enemy) Intimidated - reduces attack, accuracy, and evasion. (enemy) Remove Buffs (enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing effects. Team-Up Bonuses Alias-less Big Guns Bloodlust Bombs Away Distaff Counterpart Fully Armed Hot Stuff Portable Safety First Tin Men Tiny Transistors Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Tech Category:Female Category:Mega Man Category:Non-Marvel Category:Generalists